A Little Taste
by alienheartattack
Summary: Ballet AU continuation. Levi and Mikasa attend the wrap party for their show. They proceed to behave very poorly indeed. COMPLETE


It takes him nearly ten minutes of rifling through the drawers in Erwin's bedroom to find a condom, and the ones he does find are Magnum XLs.

"I can't wear this shit," Levi grumbles. "I don't have a fucking elephant cock."

Mikasa laughs and rolls over on the bed, flopping from her back to her stomach to her back again, lifting her legs in the air and pointing her toes. The bed is firm yet giving beneath her — memory foam? she wonders — and she is anxious to feel Levi's weight atop her, to feel him driving her into the mattress with each powerful thrust. She lets out an impatient sigh.

"Are you going to fuck me, or are you going to fuck me? We don't have a lot of time before someone notices we're gone." She turns onto her side, rests her head against her hand, and watches Levi with a wide grin as he compares the size of the wrapped condom to the circumference of his cock, holding the little square against his tip and peering intently down at it. Mikasa sighs. "I told you I got tested on Tuesday, right?"

"Yeah."

"Got my results back today. Clean."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Levi asks, tossing the condom back into Erwin's nightstand and clambering onto the bed. Mikasa lies on her back, lifting her knees to her chest in a smooth, practiced motion as he crawls atop her, kisses her fiercely.

She moans when he finally pulls away, and her voice is husky even when she says, "Don't come inside me. I haven't gotten on the pill yet."

"How romantic," Levi notes with a wry smirk, settling himself between Mikasa's legs. He licks the tips of two of his fingers and runs them between her folds, smiling with satisfaction when her eyes close and she lets out a soft, breathy moan. He circles around her clit the way he knows she likes best, having studied her very, very closely over the last week. To him it is surreal to think they have only been together for seven days; it feels like they have always been together, that their limbs always seem to know where to go, how to tangle together to pull each other close.

Initially they had intended to be discreet at the wrap party for the show, held at Erwin's spacious house in the suburbs. But after four champagne cocktails (Mikasa) and five whiskeys neat (Levi) they started making out on the tan leather sofa in the living room, completely forgetting themselves. After Erwin shooed them away, Mikasa slipped off to the bathroom and returned a couple of minutes later, shoving a wad of damp cotton into the pocket of Levi's jeans.

"What's this?" he asked, reaching in to grab it.

"Not here!" Mikasa hissed. "In private." Which he did, slipping into the bathroom and shaking out the bunched material to find that what she has given him — hot pink, printed with black hearts, a telltale streak of moisture where her sex previously rested — are her panties. She is wearing a sundress tonight, an airy floral thing, now without underwear, and the idea of her being bare beneath it was too much to handle.

Levi stormed out of the bathroom and found Mikasa in the kitchen, dipping a cold piece of shrimp into a puddle of cocktail sauce. "Meet me upstairs in five minutes," he said in her ear, in a voice she had only heard when he was angry with her. He had the same edge in his voice, but his body was tense in a different way, his hand grasping her upper arm roughly while his thumb stroked at the soft skin there.

She obliged and now she is here, spread open on Erwin's bed while Levi grasps himself at his base and angles into her, nudging her open with the already-dripping head of his cock.

"Fuck, Levi," Mikasa moans, still delighting in the now somewhat familiar feeling of him filling her. He likes to start slow, allowing her to adjust to his girth, rubbing at her clit as he enters her to make her pant and beg for more.

His eyes close for a moment as he settles fully into her. "God, you're so wet," he rasps, his voice roughened by desire and the burn of whiskey. He looks down at her, at her dazed eyes and pouted lips, then kisses her roughly as he shifts his hips back as far as they will go. His breath comes out shaky as he slowly pushes into her, soft and liquid, his flesh meeting hers in visceral intimacy. She matches his movements, little trembling mewls spilling from her lips every time he hits that perfect spot inside of her, marveling at the sensation that she realizes is the flare of the head of his cock rubbing against her inner walls.

"Feels good," she moans, her words coming out in time with each of his thrusts, starting off as slow, smooth movements and increasing in speed and intensity until his hips slap against hers.

As if on cue, someone pounds on the door. Levi and Mikasa both jump, looking at each other with wide-eyed nervous gazes. "You fuckin' in there?" a familiar voice shouts through the door.

"Hanji?" Levi asks without thinking, turning his head toward the source of the racket. Mikasa glares at him; he is still inside of her.

" _Levi?!_ " comes the surprised reply.

"Shit," he hisses before raising his voice again. "Uh, give me fifteen minutes!"

"Take all the time you need," Hanji says with a laugh. Levi hears their footsteps recede.

"I can't believe you," Mikasa giggles, shaking her head.

"What, having a conversation while fucking you?" He drives into her, eliciting a low groan. "I'm a great multitasker." He draws out of her slowly, then plunges back in, his breaths shuddering in and out of his lungs as he moves. Mikasa's eyes slowly close as she concentrates on the sensation, full and then empty, joined then separated.

"Levi!" Hanji yells again, pounding on the door. Their voice is louder, more slurred this time.

"It's been two goddamned minutes!" Levi roars back. "Go fuck whoever it is in the bathroom!"

"I _triiiiied_ ," they whine. "Erwin threw us out."

"Then wait your turn!" He frowns, still thrusting in and out of Mikasa at a sedate pace. Hanji makes an exasperated noise from the other side of the door.

"Is that door locked?" Mikasa whispers, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah. Don't worry, no unintentional three-ways here." Levi smiles at his own joke and waits for Mikasa to do the same, but she does not. "What's wrong?" he asks, readjusting his position so he is bent over her, his chest covering hers.

"Being interrupted isn't exactly doing much for the mood he—" Her sentence cuts off, her last word ("here," Levi assumes) elongated into a keening moan — quickly stifled by her hand, which she claps over her mouth — as Levi pulls back his hips and pumps into her at a furious pace. He slides one hand between their bodies, lightly skimming her clit as he fucks her as hard as he can, burying himself to the hilt and withdrawing again.

"What were you saying?" he says with a smile and a quick kiss.

Mikasa simply laughs, her cheeks flushed with exertion and emotion, her orgasm starting to build in her belly and her thighs. Before she can tell Levi she's coming, it rushes toward her like a great wave and consumes her until he can feel her start to clench and flutter around him. She wraps her arms around his back, lightly scratching at his skin, pulling him close so she can kiss him as she comes.

Levi follows a few minutes later, resuming his rough motions before he pulls out and rests his cock against Mikasa's stomach, gasping and grunting his way through his throes. His noises soon subside into contented sighs. He lies there for a moment, pressing kisses to her collarbone, her neck, her shoulders, waiting for his breathing to return to normal. When it does he gets up and walks into the ensuite bathroom, searches through various cabinets and closets for a washcloth. Levi returns with one soaked with cold water, which he uses to wipe the stripes and spatters of his semen from her skin.

"Thanks," Mikasa says with a yawn. She slowly sits up, then starts to look around the room for her bra and her dress, their locations unknown after she whipped them off and simply tossed them away.

"You wanna get out of here?" Levi asks as he pulls his jeans back on. "I need to go to sleep. You drained the life out of me."

"Is that what you're calling it now?" she laughs. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head at her, but a small quirk of his mouth lets her know that he did in fact enjoy the joke. Mikasa puts on her bra and then grabs her dress from its spot on the floor, pulling it on over her head, yanking it down to cover her mostly-nude body; she makes no move to collect her underwear, which is still balled up in Levi's pocket. "Let me hit the kitchen one more time and get something to eat, then we'll go." She walks over to him where he stands a few feet away, deftly buttoning his pristine white shirt, and kisses his cheek. "I'll meet you down there."

Levi stays for a few minutes after Mikasa leaves, straightening the things they've upset in the room, an upended cologne bottle when she pushed him against the dresser, the general disarray of Erwin's bed. Doing something about the wet spot on the comforter, unfortunately, is beyond Levi's speed cleaning abilities, so he dampens another washcloth in the bathroom sink and wipes at the mark, simultaneously thankful and disappointed in himself that it is not very large.

He heads back downstairs, passing through the small clusters of dancers chatting to one another, past a group of people drunkenly trying to determine who can lift their leg highest, through the kitchen (where he nods at Mikasa, who is stuffing her face before the spread of food, suddenly ravenous once she saw the heavily-laden table), out the sliding glass patio door to say goodbye to Erwin.

"Mikasa and I are calling a cab soon," Levi tells him. "Thanks for having us over."

"Thanks for coming," Erwin says with a nod, extending his hand to shake Levi's. "You're sweating," he points out, gesturing to what Levi realizes is a damp sheen on his forehead.

"It happens," he replies, brushing off the comment.

Erwin snorts, takes a sip of his drink. "You fucked her in my bed, didn't you." His voice is flat, nonchalant, as though he has been expecting this.

"Consider it payback," Levi says. "You're still banned from housesitting for me, by the way."

"Are we even now, at least?" Erwin asks flatly, his brows drawn tightly but an amused smirk playing at his lips.

Levi shrugs, then smiles. "I'm not making any promises one way or the other, but you should probably keep your bedroom door locked."


End file.
